rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uzdrowienie
INTRO "Gdy cuda się zdarzają , nawet ci którzy w to niewieżą mogą się przekonacz tym którym to sie wydarzyło" " Są miejsca w różnych miejscach naszych bohaterów rycerzy zodiaku" W Sanktuarium ........ " Wiecąc jak straszny był stan Shainy wszyscy rycerze zodiaku zmartwili a nawet Atena" Seiya:Marin co z Shainą Shun: Shaina mnie uratowała przed śmiercią Bada brata Syda Marin: Seiya Shun niemartwcie sie Shaina przeżyje , opiekuje sie nią Judy Shun: Judy moja najlepsza przyjacółka " Nagle przybył brat Marin Touma" Touma:Siostro! nic ci niejest Marin: Touma ja nie jestem wogóle rana tylko Shaina Touma:Shaina to ta długozielonociemnawłosa w masce Marin:Tak " Seiya Shun choc bili bardzo z meczeni tymi walkami , i nie tylko oni złoci rycerze srebni a nawet Saori choć jest boginą ma dośc walk z Hadesem ,a teraz nadchodzą nowi poderzniejszi wrogowie " Touma: Jeszcze troche a bedzie walka z Aresem Seiya Shun: Jakim z Aresem! Touma: Ares to ten który omamił Sagę z swoją mocą Aterion: To własie Saga tak coś wyczuł że coś go opentało Marin: Asterion a co tu robisz? Asterion: Shaka prosi was do Judy Shun: Judy! ( Shun wybiegł tak szybko by zobaczyc Judy i Shaine) " Natychmiast wszyscy poszli Asterion Marin Touma Shun i Seiya( Bo Seiya razem Shun wybiegli równo, aż dogonił ich Touma)" Judy: Shun! Shun: Judy co z..... Judy: Shaina ma sie dobrze Shaka i Mu powiedzieli mi że ma odpoczywać Seiya: Uuuu......a tak sie martwiłem o Shainę Marin: Widze że masz Seiya jeszcze przyjacółke Milen Seiya: Eeeee.......... Milen to tylko przyjacółka z dzieciństwa ( Seiya sie zaczerwienił ), Jabu:Czy żby! " Do Shainy na odwiedziny przyszli nawet Hyoga Shiryu Okio Jabu Geki Ban Nachi Ichi Ikki żeby zobaczyc jak sie czuje i samopoczucie zdrowia, ale ktoś ich opserwuje starsza kobieta w masce zakryta pereryną ( Znała dwóch złotych rycerzy Shiona i Dohko'ego z czasów walki z Hadesem ).Tym czasie Shaina bardzo szybko odzyskuje zdrowie,i przypomina co sie wydarzyło w podziemiach u jednym z piekielnych sądu ,pózniej odsyskała przytomnośc przy Judy która stała przyniej aż do świtu aż po zmroku.Widac było że Shaina miała szczęście u ramion Aioli jak była nieprzytomna." ' Shaina wychodzi na zewnotrz a staoją wszyscy rycerze brązu,im chcąc przywitąc Shaine' Geki:Shaina Marin: Jak sie czujesz Seiya:( Choc nie pewnie brzybliża sie)Shaina jak tam....... Shun:( Uśmiechająć się) Asterion:Zostawcie ją ledwo co ....... Shaina: Ledwo co che Judy: Ledwo co uszłaś od śmierci, i sie wszyscy martwiliśmy o ciebie Marin:Tak martiweliśmy sie strasznie Ikki: Aż ja i Seiya chcieliśmy za ciebie zabić Radamantisa oraz Zelosa ! Shun: Nawet Orfeusz prosząc u Posejdona ze swoich melodi by cie uzdrowił Shaina: Wy wszyscy za mnie, napewno bp jakos niewieże Shiryu: Shaina nawet przy tobie był Mu Shaka Aioli Aiolos Saga Milo Aldebaran Shura Camus Okio:( Okio do konczył za Shiryu ) Aphrodite Maska Śmierci Marin: Ja Orfeusz Asterion Argor Capella Dante Judy: Ja byłam cały czas przy tobie Shaina Touma:Ale dobrze że Shaina wyzdrowiała Wszyscy: Hip hip hura ( Nawet przyszli złoci i srebni rycerze zodiaku) Shaina: Niech ja dorwie swoje ręce tych ......... Saga: Shaina Aldebaran: Shaina to sobie lepiej daruj Milo: My sie zajmniemy .. wszystkimi spectraniamy Aioli:Ja zajmnie sie Radamantisem Camus:Ja już mam walke z rycerzami śniegu, wiec wy sobie poradzicie Aiolos:Tak nas jest złotych rycerzy 11-stu Touma:Ja tesz sie przyłonczam do walki Saori/Atena: Widze że Shaina już sie doprze czuje Shaina: Tak Ateno " Saori ucieszyła sie że jeden z rycerzy jest już zdrowa" Mu:Ja Ateno pójde do mistrza Dohko Shiryu Okio : My też pójdziemy z Mu Saori: Dobrze wy pójdziecie do Dohko Shaina:A ja ..... Shaka:Shaina masz odpoczywac bezdyskusji Shaina:Shaka nie jesteś mojim bratem! Capella:O widac Shaina powruciła Argor:Teraz bedzie nas gnebic no oprucz Shuna i Judy Jabu:Ooooooooooooooooo..........nie Ichi:Czekaj jak Shaina wyzdrowiała to ....... Geki:Tak Asterion:Shaina bedzie nadwami sie wyrzywac Seiya:No nie........ Shaina:Ja was tu widzie tu o godzinie 5 nad ranem , no oprucz Shiryu Okio i Shun Judy Rycerze brązu:To nie fer! Shaina:Nic mnie to nie ochodzi , może wam darowała Marin ale nie ja Argor:I wszystko jak po staremu Asterion:Jak zwykle Marin:No bedzie im cienszko " Jak wszystko to możliwe ,W wyprawe do 5-ciu wzgórz do Dohko przez Mu Shiryu i Okio wyruszając o świcie na Saori czeka kolejna walka z tym razem nie z Hadesem ale z Aresem" koniec